


More Than Pain

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, First Time, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: for the Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020 prompt "The 100: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes - clothed sex (first time)"
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	More Than Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GlassesOfJustice for beta work.

The helplessness threatened to overwhelm Abby, and she pushed back at it with rage. It was the only thing she could do. It was the only thing keeping her moving forward in a place so boundlessly hostile. Her power was nominal, which she knew all too well without the reminder that she was stretched too thin. But not letting Raven walk away from her was something she could do. 

"Don't walk away from me." As if she could with any speed. Though what Raven lacked there, she made up for with dignity. Abby stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, holding her firmly. "It will get worse. It will hurt worse, Raven, and I will not keep letting you push yourself."

"Get," Raven said, pushing Abby's arms away, "out of my way."

Those full, perfect lips and the way they pouted slightly when Raven clenched her jaw--Abby couldn't have slapped her. If she would put that stubbornness to her recovery, the pain would be more bearable. But Abby knew the tighter she held, the more Raven would slip away. 

"There is more to this life than pain, Raven," she whispered as she took Raven's face in her hands and pulled her into a kiss before either of them could react. When Raven's lips opened to hers it was a reminder that there was more than suffering, more than anger too. 

They stumbled together until Abby's back hit a bulkhead, and she gasped, breaking the kiss but for only a moment. Their bodies tucked together, fitting perfectly, just as Abby knew they would. Anyone could find them there. There was never enough time; there never seemed like there would be. She felt Raven's hands at the hem of her shirt, rolling it under her fingertips, pushing it up. Those calloused fingers--mechanic's hands--were tentative at first, but Abbie encouraged her with soft, almost whispered moans, by kissing her jaw and nuzzling underneath her ear. 

"Not everything has to hurt." Abby didn't know if she said it to herself or to Raven. 

It wasn't fair to want this as much as Abby did. It wasn't right to _need_ it. But when she pushed her hand into Raven's pants and found her wet, Abby let any guilt go. Her fingers slid into Raven's cunt and Abby kissed her desperately, tasting her whimper. 

"That's it," Abby whispered, breath hot in Raven's ear. She caught Raven's clit with her thumb, and even though the throb of her own desire was just as urgent, Abby could ignore it for the promise of pulling Raven away from her willing self-destruction, if only for a moment. "Come for me, Raven." Abby ran her fingers gently through her hair as she fucked her. "Come for me." She kissed Raven to silence her moans, and Abby closed her eyes, at the moment of oblivion when Raven finally went limp in her arms. "Good girl."


End file.
